


who could resist that face?

by allmywill



Series: i had sex with Nick Rhodes [1]
Category: Arcadia (UK Band), Duran Duran
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, Handcuffs, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Love, Lust, M/M, Photo Shoots, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Rough Body Play, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Andy knew from the second he saw Nick’s face that he could never get enough of photographing him.
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes
Series: i had sex with Nick Rhodes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899445
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	who could resist that face?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pink_and_Velvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/gifts).



> inspired by a prompt sent to me on tumblr by the one and only. thank you very much Tash! 💖
> 
> title from the song by the Motels.

He is the definition of young and beautiful: bright eyes, beaming smile, gorgeous little body. When he speaks, his words are thought provoking, and he possesses such talent that is worth being marveled at. He is sure of himself, radiating strong confidence, yet soft spoken at the same time, never loud or overbearing. Private but personal, he allows very few into his world.

And those who are welcome in must be smart enough to realize their luck. He is extraordinary and he knows it. He doesn’t flaunt it, though one can capture a glimmer of it through the eye of a lens. A subtle flash and it can disappear again, hidden away but still so very present within him.

There is no one like him. Andy has met a lot of people in his lifetime, so many wonderful people. Nick is one of a kind. He is everything he loves about a person all wrapped up, tied with a glamorous satin ribbon. Perfection in every sense.

Photographing him is the simplest thing he’s ever done. It’s impossible to capture a poor angle. He doesn’t _have_ one. No matter what he’s wearing, no matter the color of his hair, no matter where he’s at, he looks angelic. He glows like one. Andy is somewhat convinced he could be one.

Especially right now. He’s smoking a cigarette, tucked between two deft fingers. Andy watches him out of the corner of his eye, pushing a lock of silver hair from his face away to get a better look. His darkly made up eyes sweep across the table, then to his date.

Simon Le Bon. His polar opposite. Tall and bubbly, radiating much more masculine energy than Nick. He’s attractive in an entirely different way. Andy could tell something was stirring between them back in ‘82, even more in the following years.

The entire band has a crucial bond, something quite special and rare, yet Nick and Simon always had something deeper. The energy between just the two of them feels heavier on the tension, a raging torrid kind of feeling. They orbit around each other, it seems.

Andy watches them converse, whispering in each other’s ears. Sitting next to Nick, he has discreetly watched one of Simon’s big hands trail up his thigh. It moves in, settling dangerously close to his crotch. Nick doesn’t seem to be bothered by it, voice even and carrying on conversation like normal.

He starts feeling a little warm. There’s that energy again, that heatwave they’re always caught in. Nick’s lips quirk in a smile as Simon’s hand settles further between his thighs. He parts his legs to give him better access, all still while hidden underneath the safety of the tablecloth. _Mostly_ hidden; Andy’s still got a decent view of the private situation.

Time passes in a honeyed haze, Andy throughly enjoying his birthday dinner. He studies Nick’s mouth every chance he gets, the way the fine pink lipstick shade looks when he smiles with his teeth. He studies the sound of his soft laughter, joyous over something Simon uttered. He studies how Simon eventually removes his hand from his thigh and uses it to brush a stray lock of dark black hair out of his eye. Passionate and tender are his movements when the keyboardist is involved.

Andy doesn’t want the night to end. Thankfully, it doesn’t have to end. Before he can fret about Nick and Simon leaving, Nick taps his shoulder politely to get his attention. He already has it, but Andy reckons he already knows this.

Nick leans over into his space, cupping a hand to utter whispered words into his ear. Andy leans in, feeling the cupid’s bow of his lip brush the shell of his ear. _“Come back to the hotel with us, and bring a camera.”_

Floored by this proposition, Andy nods shallowly. He doesn’t need to be asked twice. Any chance to get Nick in front of one of his cameras is always an opportunity he will take with no second guessing.

———

The white duvet is covered in ruby red rose petals. Andy is ordered to take as many photos as he desires and to stay close while he does so. He shuts all the curtains and turns on as many lights as possible, bathing Simon and Nick in creamy illumination. It’s their time to shine.

Simon starts to work on the removal of Nick’s suit, starting with his jacket. He is methodical and careful with the vintage piece. His hands then fly to the white button down undershirt, large fingers slipping them through the holes one by one. Andy knows how to capture them, angling his shot and pressing down.

_Click._

Nick’s green eyes widen as he untucks and guides the shirt off his shoulders. Wasting no time, he immediately goes for his trousers, hands feeling along his hips. He kneels to tug them down, those eyes glued to him the entire time.

_Click._

With Simon still kneeling, Nick moves to get him out of his clothes. He is a bit quicker, perhaps growing impatient with the speed of things. The top half of his suit is taken off and joins his own on a chair near the bedside table. Their bodies are in contrast with each other; Simon lightly muscled and skin half a shade darker than Nick’s, slender and even a bit feminine in build. His lover has the upper hand when it comes to their physicality.

_Click._

Simon stands to his full height so Nick can guide his trousers down his legs. As he does, he sinks to his own knees, looking up at him with such lust that it can be felt in the air.

_Click._

He is aided, Simon taking them off the rest of the way. Nick’s face is level with his growing bulge, hidden only by a pair of black boxers. He drags them down with quick hands, cock freed and waiting for stimulation of any kind.

Nick’s pink lips wrap around the head, Simon groaning softly in response. He starts to take more of him in, jaw stretching to accommodate his large size.

_Click._

Simon’s hands fall to his hair, tangling in the black strands and drawing him in closer. Nick takes it, every inch he possibly can, until he can take no more. He is seemingly unbothered by the camera so close to his face.

_Click._

He starts to thrust, cursing under his breath. Nick’s eyes are watering. He doesn’t stop, he only hollows out his cheeks, not even flinching when a blackened tear streams down his cheek. He shuts his eyes and keeps going, waiting for Simon to give him the okay to pull off.

_Click._

Simon tugs at his hair, urging him off before he can come. They’re nowhere near finished yet, there’s still much film to be used for this particular session. Nick pulls off with an obscene pop, Simon grabbing his arm and pulling him back up to stand.

Along with the rose petals, the bed is littered with items that indicate they’re into more than just vanilla activities. Nothing is too shocking: leather handcuffs and gloves, black lacy lingerie, strawberry lube, and condoms.

Andy watches through the viewfinder as Simon pushes Nick down on the bed. He helps him put the lingerie on. It’s just his size, thin straps crossing in the back and exposing a beauty mark. The bottom is completely sheer, coming down about mid thigh.

_Click._

Simon grabs the gloves, putting them on with Nick watching intently. He hovers over him and finally starts to tug his underwear down his legs, cock springing free underneath the lingerie. Nick is mostly quiet, save for a few low moans that escape his painted mouth.

He spreads his legs and Simon takes the lube from the pile. With a gloved hand, he dispenses some onto his fingers, the sweet scent drifting. Andy sits on the side of the bed, breath uneven as he focuses on Nick’s face in the viewfinder.

_Click._

He presses two fingers in, other hand on the inside of his thigh. Nick throws his head back in bliss, Simon delving deep into him straight away.

_Click._

Andy starts to understand the dynamic between them. Nick isn’t very dominant in bed. He submits to the singer, letting him take the reigns and lead him down the path he wants to go, down the path they _both_ want to go.

There’s a glint of something dark in Simon’s eyes, but they’re mostly full of lust, an overpowering wanting. Andy shifts to capture his face, big blue eyes on show for the lens.

_Click._

Before long, Simon’s pulling his fingers out and flipping Nick over, face down atop the bed. There’s a petal stuck in his hair. His smoky eyes glance up at the camera, Andy’s heartbeat wild in his chest. He looks divine, lips parted and legs spread for his lover.

_Click._

Finally, the handcuffs come into play. Simon gathers his bony wrists together and puts them on, tightening them rather tight. Nick whimpers, growing more impatient. Simon hurries along, not too keen on drawing it out any longer himself.

_Click._

Simon rolls a condom down himself, expression relaxing as he spreads the strawberry scented gel. He spreads Nick’s legs further apart, earning a moan from him. The scene before him is dirty, yet drips with a certain sensuality that cannot be matched elsewhere.

They are the perfect pair. There’s love present in the lust, gentleness in the rough play. Andy can’t get enough.

He watches Simon sink into Nick, gloved hands on his hips, resting on the sheer black fabric of Nick’s lingerie. Andy gets up and moves, now at the side of the bed. Simon’s hands grip harder, pulling him up so he can get a better angle. Nick’s knees are now supporting some of his weight, Simon driving into him further.

_Click._

Simon sets up a brutal pace once he’s fully inside Nick. He leans over his back, uttering dirty words he know will drive him wild.

Andy finds himself wishing to be Simon, face reddened behind the camera. He watches Nick’s smooth thighs shake as he is pleasured, Simon’s member buried deep inside him. He is moved with every thrust of his hips, helpless with his hands locked around his back.

He is completely in Simon’s hands. His eyes flutter closed, lashes thick and complexion beautiful. Andy moves again to capture that face. He is a work of art.

_Click._

A few more thrusts and Simon is yanking Nick up, one hand splayed across his chest and one still on his hip. Nick is putty, far away from the sophisticated and reserved person who attended his birthday dinner. His face shows the ecstasy he feels. Simon’s, too.

_Click._

He nuzzles his face against his neck, thrusting hard and deep, slamming into him. Simon’s lips brush his neck, soft, contrasting the nature of their union.

_Click._

The petal eventually falls out of Nick’s hair and joins the rest on the duvet. Nick comes with a cry, making Andy wish he had thought to get this on video, too. That would be something wonderful to add to his Duran Duran collection, for sure.

These intimate photos will just have to do. Not that he’s complaining.

Simon follows shortly after, his hips stuttering and thrusts erratic. He presses open mouthed kisses to the bare skin along Nick’s neck, the burning heat and passion between them cooling slightly, slowing down.

_Click._

Simon lays Nick down on the bed, gentle with him as he pulls out. He undoes the handcuffs and slips off the gloves, settling down next to him. A large hand comes up and cups his cheek, bringing their lips together for the first time all night.

_Click._

Andy feels a tiny pang of jealousy. He pushes it down, Nick clearly belongs to Simon and Simon only. Still, he can’t get it off his mind, how attracted he is to him. It feels so wrong, but who could resist that face?

Nick kisses him, tongue peaking out to taste his lips. Simon shifts, now on his back, letting Nick throw a leg over him and devour his mouth. They part with a barely there gasp, adoration in their eyes, plain as day.

_Click, click, click._


End file.
